hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Sougyaran BAM
|image = |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds |Release = November 27, 2019|video = - |Performers = Kuko Harai}} Sougyaran BAM (そうぎゃらん BAM) is the second track from the Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds album, performed by Kuko Harai. Track Info *Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Diggy-MO' *Vocals: Kuko Harai Lyrics |-|English= If you're flying into a rage and scowling at me Well, come at me then I'll visit you in the hospital afterwards Huh? Still not satisfied? Who the hell are you? Well, it's not like I care I'll beat the crap out of you anyway I'm ready to strike you, you better get ready Listen carefully! Wait, what? This is Bad Ass Temple I'm Kuko, I'm representin' Nagoya! One way or another, I'll become the champion of this world Uh, like how they were called... samurai, was it? No, not that, not that, a bit bald but still... I'll entrance you, come on, look at the bright sky Treason, the rhymer's revolution is now! If you have a determination in your heart You'll desire things on a grand scale Should I be there? Uh, more like, one's true motives, got it? Sougyaran BAM! Scat 'n rappin', rappin' Check out this jazzy tongue, check, check it Watch out! Gyaran BAM! Scat 'n rappin', rappin' Your new leader is kick- a kick- a killer Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Huh? Rule, rule, rule, what? Rule, ru- What are you? A ruler? Screw you damn roulette, I'll break it Yo, brand new! Music is an enormous bell I'll make sure that everyone will hear it Beat it Now you understand my lyrics, right? I'm a dragon! Fire! My impulse of anarchy is spreadin' around All your therapies and shit... in this era? If you don't know, well, learn to know Got it? I don't need choices, I'm making them myself Draw the challenge vividly It seems like you can do some lyrics This game's gonna be fun Yo, man, this is the heart of the world Don't you forget that Don't preach so bald, if you can't remember that Sougyaran BAM! Scat 'n rappin', rappin' Check out this jazzy tongue, check, check it Watch out! Gyaran BAM! Scat 'n rappin', rappin' Your new leader is kick- a kick- a killer Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! You can do a wave What can you see? It's my ass, haha! Wassup, wassup? I have some good rhymes, right? Dance, dance while you can, with your heart as one Shu-bi-du-du-bi-du ruu-bi-du-du-bi-du Tickili-tickili-tackili-tatt Yeah, like that! Haha! Hello, this is dashing mic controller Hey, let's go! Changing all of a sudden Yo, c'mon! C'mon! C'mon! Sougyaran BAM! Sougyaran BAM! Hey, come at me, bro! Rappin', rappin' with this jazzy tongue Rappin', rappin', hey! Change the atmosphere! Change the atmosphere! Yo, get lost! I'm Evil Monk, a dragon from Bad Ass Temple You know? RRRAAH! |-|Romaji= katto niramitsukerya a maa ki na mimacchau mimacchau are? yogare yo gare omae dare? dare datte ii ze maa bukkamasu kamasu nagare tsuide yoku kiitoke hate? bad ass na temple yo nagoya daihyou “kuuko” sessou nan da kan da tenka toru chanpion un, doko zo no shijin ka iya ie ie bouzu da haha muchuu ni nare yare yo got it hora sora harebare hangyaku da raimaa kakumei are iza ima sandousha wa koe dase ho! futaiten no kokoro araba ookiku nozomu mo izure soko ni itarubeshitte ka un, tte tte tte ka shinchuu got this wa sou.gya gya gyaran bam! ssss sukyatto n’ jouzetsu jouzetsu jazzy na bero check, che cheke cheke chuwaa watch out gyaran bam! ssss sukyatto n’ jouzetsu jouzetsu xy na leader kick, kicki na ki na killer gya gya gyaran gya gya gyaran bam gya gya gyaran bam gya gya gya gya gyaran bam hun? ruuru ruuru ruuru n? ruururuu nani? onore ga ruuraa ruuretto mo bukkowasu yo, brand new music kore kyodai na kane naraba nare yo hibike yo beat it oh, ririkku wakatten daro ryuu no gotoku fire my shoudou anaakii yare kaze anaake ni uh, hora terapii terapii terapii tera… haha, jidai ni? shinnee nara shittoki na kore sentakushi wa iranee na tsukure azayaka ni egaku chousen sore ouka dekirya sou joujou game ey yo-man, kokoro ga sekai da wasuren janee tte na tte tte tte na bouzu seppou aran gya gya gyaran bam! ssss sukyatto n’ jouzetsu jouzetsu jazzy na bero check, che cheke cheke chuwaa watch out gyaran bam! ssss sukyatto n’ jouzetsu jouzetsu xy na leader kick, kicki na ki na killer gya gya gyaran bam gya gya gyaran bam gya gya gyaran bam gya gya gya gya gyaran bam nami ga dekiru nani ga mieru? omae no ketsu haha, wsup, wsup, raimaa ii kanji da ze n? ey, odore odore temee de dayz kokoro hitotsu de shu bi du du bi du ruu bi du du bi du tickili tickili tackili-tatt ttoo yeah! hahha~ sassou taru maiku kontorooraa hello ora iku ze kuu karatto yo, c’mon c’mon c’mon ho! gyaran bam gyaran bam gy, gy,, gy, gy,, hey! kakatte koi yo ani-chan hun? jy, jouzetsu jouzetsu un, jy, jouzetsu jazzy na bero jy, jouzetsu jouzetsu uh, gy, gy,, hey! yea kuuki wo kaeru kuuki ga kawaru yo doki na evil monk da dragon of bad ass temple you know rrrrah! |-|Kanji= カッと睨みつけりゃあ　まぁ来な 見舞っちゃう　見舞っちゃう　あれ？　よがれよがれ　おまえ誰？ 誰だっていいぜ　まぁ　ぶっかます かます流れついで　よく聞いとけ　はて？ bad ass な temple　yo, ナゴヤ代表 “空却” 拙僧なんだかんだ天下取るチャンピオン un, どこぞの士人か　いや違ぇ違ぇ　坊主だ　haha, 夢中になれ　やれ yo, got it　ほら　空晴れ晴れ 反逆 da ライマー　革命あれ　いざ今　賛同者は声出せ ho! 不退転の心あらば大きく望むもいずれそこに至るべしってか un,　ってってってか心中 got this　wa 僧・伽　伽　ぎゃらん bam! ssssスキャット n’ 饒舌 饒舌　jazzy なベロ check,　チェ　チェケ　チェケ　チュワー watch out　ぎゃらん bam! ssssスキャット n’ 饒舌 饒舌　xy な leader kick,　kickiな kiな killer 伽　伽　伽藍 bam　伽　伽　伽藍 bam　伽　伽　伽藍 bam 伽　伽　伽　伽　伽藍 bam hun？ ルール　ルール　ルール　ん？　ルールルー 何？　己がルーラー ルーレットもぶっ壊す yo, brand new music　これ巨大な鐘ならば鳴れよ響けよ beat it oh, リリック　わかってんだろ　龍の如く fire my　衝動　アナーキー　やれ　風穴あけに uh, ほら　テラピー　テラピー　テラピー　テラ…　haha,　時代に？ 知んねぇなら知っときな　これ　選択肢はいらねぇな　つくれ 鮮やかに描く　挑戦　それ謳歌できりゃ　そう 上々 game　ey, yo-man,　こころが世界だ　忘れんじゃねぇってな ってってってな　坊主　説法あらん 伽　伽　ぎゃらん bam! ssssスキャット n’ 饒舌 饒舌　jazzy なベロ check,　チェ　チェケ　チェケ　チュワー watch out　ぎゃらん bam! ssssスキャット n’ 饒舌 饒舌　xy な leader kick,　kickiな kiな killer 伽　伽　伽藍 bam　伽　伽　伽藍 bam　伽　伽　伽藍 bam 伽　伽　伽　伽　伽藍 bam 波ができる　何が見える？　おまえのケツ　haha, wsup, wsup, ライマー　いい感じだぜ　ん？ ey,　踊れ　踊れ　テメェで　dayz こころひとつで しゅびどぅどぅびどぅ　るーびどぅどぅびどぅ tickili tickili tackili-tatt っとぉ yeah!　はっは～　颯爽たるマイクコントローラー　hello オラいくぜ　喰う　カラッと yo, c’mon　c’mon c’mon　ho! ぎゃらん bam　ぎゃらん bam gy,gy,,　gy,gy,,　hey! かかってこいよ兄ちゃん　hun？ jy, 饒舌 饒舌 un,　jy, 饒舌 jazzy なベロ jy, 饒舌 饒舌 uh,　gy,gy,,　hey! yea,　空気を変える　空気が変わる　yo, どきな evil monk da dragon of bad ass temple　you know rrrrah! Credits *Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Bad Ass Temple